Christmas Confession
by fairytailNL
Summary: LUcy is new to fairytail high and there is going to be christmas celebrations soon, while on it she learns new facts about Natsu which lead to interesting turns of event during celebrations. I wrote this as secret santa and wanted to post this since christmas, lazy me its finally here...


When I transferred into Fairytail high I didn't think much about it, always being home-schooled with no excitement I had given up on expectations from schooling, but whatever happened to my dad that he thought going to a coed school was a good idea was the best thing that ever happened in my life. It's been two months now and each day is a celebration, the first day I entered, I thought things were going to be awkward but to my surprise they threw a party just to welcome me, there I learnt how rowdy my batch can be and there I met Natsu who is my best friend and also my crush.

When I had introduced myself in class and was going to my assigned seat he was sitting there and gave me this dazzling boyish smile as a welcome gesture, I tried to ignore my increased heartbeat but once at the party and he called me I knew that I was somehow affected by this guy. He has pink hairs the most peculiar thing about him and can be very violent mainly when it come to one particular boy named 'Gray Fullbuster' and is rough but the fact that I like the most about him is that he is honest and straightforward though it sometimes get on my nerves, we have most things in common so can talk for hours without getting bored, the time with him is magical.

* * *

There is going to be Christmas soon and out school is in hype, so little time I have been here still I am in the council and helping with the decoration or say supervising it.

When I reached the great hall the decorations were nearly done Gajeel, Levy and Elfman were near the Christmas tree giving the final touches, Gajeel was messing with Levy putting the star on her head while she was fuming. Juvia, Lissanna and a drunken Cana were putting on the lights along with Laxus and freed, at one corner Gray and Natsu were fighting, I sighed seeing them and headed straight to the kitchen as I am assigned to make the cake along with Mirajane.

When I reached the threshold she was standing there making the batter and humming some tune her beautiful white hair falling neatly over her shoulder, hearing my footstep she stooped her work and looked at me, greeting me sweetly.

"Hi Lucy"

"Hey Mira"

I walked up to her taking an apron from the stand and putting it over my head, it seems like we are going to make a chocolate cake.

"The decoration are nearly complete, I can't wait for tomorrow " I exclaimed

"Yeah! I am very excited for it too and the best part would be the mistletoe, let's see who would be the winning couple"

"Winning couple?"

"Well I can set a few couples" She said kind of distracted. I was trying to figure her thoughts when she suddenly asked me-

"Do you like someone Lucy?"

"Ha! Where the heck this came from" I exclaimed shocked and embarrassed.

"OH MY GOD! There is someone? Come on spill now."

"NO! there is no one."

"Could it be Sting? Rougue?"

"NO MIRA" I don't know why am I blushing hard right now she is not even close to the right guess.

"Maybe it's Hibiki? Or Loke? Can't be Natsu right?" she said giving me a side glance.

I think my face is on flame turning full scarlet then I registered in my mind 'can't be Natsu' surprised a why slipped my mouth without my consent.

Her eyes bugged out as if asking "You don't know?"

"No what is it Mira?"

"Oh Lucy" she sighed and I was looking blanking at her she took a long breath and continued.

"Well, it's been just two months for you here… Natsu has feelings for Gray"

There was a pause before I lost it and laughed hysterically that can't be true, it's ridiculous they are always fighting, but when Mira said nothing nor laughed along I Looked nervously at her asking if I should believe her.

"Yes, Natsu has not ever shown interest in girls, Lissanna was once in love with him before she found out, but he was always interested in Gray once he entered the class they talked were good friends but Gray was more popular and then Natsu started competing with him so that he notices him, that started with them calling each other names and then they started fighting probably to relieve the sexual tension at school" She casually shrugged as if it's the most usual thing that people do.

"But he also fights Erza.."

"Well only once did he actually fought her otherwise its just a challenge and have you watched Gray and Natsu hug in the presence of Erza, boy, they just can't keep their hands off each other."

"And last year in the mistletoe they.."

"Ah! Mira I have to use the washroom, be back in a minute you continue with the batter."

I made the lamest excuse that popped in my mind and rushed out there I saw Natsu and Gray sitting at a corner place whispering to each other, they were so close, pink dusted my cheek and I left.

* * *

It can't be true right? Natsu has been comfortable with me a little too comfortable with me, or is it cuz it doesn't matter to him? I felt maybe there was something between us but it seems it was all in my imagination. I don't know him well enough? He has mention Gray so many times in our conversation but it was always 'I hate him' but I knew that he was a dear friend to him and he cared for him but now I think.. Shut up Lucy what are you thinking it's better to just ask him yourself, come on you are his best friend.

I reached back and headed straight to the table they were sitting

"Then you can sleep over like always" Gray said and winked while Natsu blushed. My jaw smacked the floor. Natsu noticing me turned around to greet me but I was off blushing. I helped Mira clearly avoiding any couple related topics. When the cake was ready, so were all the decoration and pre-party was going on.

Natsu saw me and waved at me to come over but suddenly I was feeling awkward and shook my head and went to seat with Levy and Juvia.

I was having a lovely time but had a creepy feeling of someone watching me, everyone started leaving soon I was going but Natsu stopped me saying that he wanted to say something.

"What is it Natsu?" out of the corner of my eye I saw Gray winking and waving at him while he blushed again. What the heck is going on.

"Well.. I was just wondering.. hmm." Wow Natsu is nervous now I m curious, I nudged him to tell me and his blush intensified.

"Canyouhelpmetobuyapresentformycrush" He said in such a rush that I could not make anything of it seeing my puzzled expression he sighed and said again

"Can you help me to buy a present for my crush?"

"Ah!" I was thrown off by his request and looked blankly at him then feeling awkward he scratching his cheek he gave me a questioning look "Lucy..?"

"Of course! Let's go"

It was kind of weird to help your crush buy a present for his crush who is supposed to be a he too. I laughed at my ridiculous thoughts, Natsu gave me a look but I brushed him off.

"And here I thought I was used to your weirdness."

"Why you… I m not weird" I said pouting he just laughed, pinched my cheeks and ran away.

We reached the market square soon, looking at all the shops I asked him

"What you want to give hi- er- I mean to your crush"

"Er- I don't know you girls are pro in these stuff right?"

I sighed what can I say to this. I thought what would be good for Gray, and piece of clothing seems unnecessary, an accessory would be good, card seems irrelevant. As we entered the gift shop a thought occurred to me.

"Have you confessed?"

Natsu's cheek were again dusted pink. "no, I think I will be, soon."

"Then I think this is perfect."

I handed him what had caught my attention, it was a small crystal ball there was snow falling inside and a pair of teddy bears were sitting on a bench with a 'I LOVE YOU' board behind then this could also light up, just beautiful.

"yup I like it too,"

* * *

It was Christmas eve, I dressed in a simple knee length red gown with a golden belt, the dressed showed a decent amount of cleavage and left my hair down wearing my heels and putting on a jacket I left for fairytail.

The weather was good not too cold but relaxing. The great hall was lit up with beautiful lights and people were filled in. As I was making my way in I bumped into Gray he seemed happy and smiling then I noticed the crystal ball in his hand, probably Natsu has confessed by now.

"Merry Christmas Lucy"

"Merry Christmas, Did you just get confessed to?" I asked with a smirk.

He blushed profusely, my first time seeing him like this and he left in a hurry muttering something that I could not understand. Laughing I entered and saw Natsu sitting at our usual place. Wow Natsu is calm while Gray was blushing? Great, are they a couple now?

"Congratulations"

"Huh! For what? Merry Christmas Lucy"

"Oh right! Merry Christmas Natsu. So you confessed?"

He blushed and shrugged passing me a wrapped parcel, I looked at him questioningly but he shrugged again. I started to peel off the wrapper being happy that he brought me a present too, and pushed my present towards him.

"Well I know you don't like to read but, I have written this and it's about dragons so I hope you like it. By the way I bumped into Gray at the entry, he looked pretty happy looks like you weren't rejected." I laughed but paused when I saw the bewildered look on his face and my present contained the exact crystal ball that we had selected yesterday.

"Natsu you…"

"You thought me and Gray?"

Oh my god what is this, Natsu likes me? He and Gray were not..? I covered my mouth in shock and Natsu ran to the door, shit what have I done, I raced behind him.

"WHERE YOU GET YOUR IDEAS FROM?"

He screamed when we were out. I tried to cover his mouth but he just swatted my hand away.

"God you make me wanna puke."

"Oh well! Mira told me so and I thought maybe I am new and don't you know well enough." I sighed and told him everything she told me including all that I heard yesterday. His expression changed from angry to amused to sick and when I was done, he was laughing his heart out. After a while he took a calming breath.

"I think the rumours would be gone as soon as they find I like you." He said with sincerity.

He said it on my face, I am so happy I don't know how to tell him that I feel the same, Ah! Something popped in my mind.

"But when I met Gray he too had a same crystal ball if it's not you then who gave it to him?"

He blinked a few times before sighing and said.

"Well Juvia confessed to him yet again, seems like this time he agreed."

"Does that make you sad?" I smirked at him

"LUCY!"

"Okay I m sorry jeez"

"So…"

"So?"

"Nothing lets go back in." he stood up from the bench we were currently sitting and I suddenly realised it was cold outside, we went inside and Natsu was pleased going through the book, I think he like it.

"Huh? What's this?" he took a small slip that fell from the book. I was also puzzled what it was before the bulb in my head lit and I tried to snatch it from him but he was quick and smiling victoriously he read it loud.

"I like you Na-" His eyes went wide god this is embarrassing, why I though slipping this chit in his notebook was a good idea? it was the fault of that stupid drama I watched, when I was abandoning the idea I should have thrown it, why did I shove it in any book randomly? Why did it have to be the same book that I was gifting him? I covered my face blushing hard but when this has come to this then –

"I-I Li-Like Y-you Na-Natsu" I don't know why am I a stuttering mess now.

"We have got our mistletoe couple" Mira announced through the microphone all eyes turned towards her and the spotlight was on the winning couple in Mira's term which happened to be a handsome boy with blue hair and beautiful girl with scarlet hair.

"KISS- KISS-KISS" the crowd chanted, Jellal was blushing but Erza was going scarlet this was a scene to capture which was what many people were doing especially Mira.

"Oh Natsu, I heard last mistletoe you and Gray-"

"Don't bring that up" he said with a disgusted face and I laughed imagining the scene, it would have been better that what was going on right now, and I was laughing hard that tears comming out of my eyes.

"Well if it's you are doubting my kissing skills then I can show you." He smirked at me and my laughing stopped completely as he advanced towards me. Instead of what I thought I was saying I said-

"show me."


End file.
